


Takoyaki (fanart)

by Readaholics_Anonymous



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Consentacles, M/M, Tentacles, an octopus mermaid i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readaholics_Anonymous/pseuds/Readaholics_Anonymous
Summary: fan art for that story Ias wrote. You know which one.
Relationships: Javert/Jean Valjean
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41
Collections: The Great Valvert Tentacle-Off





	Takoyaki (fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/gifts).
  * Inspired by [thy sea, O God, so great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21302882) by [Ias](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ias/pseuds/Ias). 



> Ok so I found the small detail of Valjean the octopus-mermaid-god being curious about Javert's human body parts (legs et al) very realistic, and also very funny. I also have zero impulse control so this happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact! My computer is powered entirely by the electricity generated from Hugo’s spinning corpse!


End file.
